dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Transcended Helios/Exalted
|name1 = Transcended Form |name2 = Overlord Form |link2 = /Overlord |name3 = Exalted Form |link3 = |link4 = First Impact Helios |name4 = First Impact }} Speed. |normaleffect_ex = Her attacks are assumed to be /Melee/SG. |activeskill1 = Punishing Judgment (Physical/Close-Ranged) |flavora1 = Her holy spear punishes sinners with divine judgment. |aEffect1 = Inflicts 3084% damage to all enemies and increases their Ranged damage received by 39% for 6.7 seconds. 13.4 sec |activeskill2 = Crack in Time |flavora2 = Helios, ruler of tirne and space, forms ripples in time without breaking a sweat. |aEffect2 = Increase allied units Attack power by 244% and Single-Target Attack power by 162% for 13.4 seconds. Also, immediately reduce ally active skill cooldown by 10%. 18.4 sec |activeskill3 = Commander's Protection |flavora3 = The Titans' blessings accompany the commander leading the Titans |aEffect3 = Grants Titan's Blessing to all allied units for 8.6 seconds. Allies with the blessing have a shield that is 348% of Helios' Attack Power, 12% Cooldown recovery, and 42% SPD. At the end of the Blessing, immediately reduce the ally's active skill cooldown by 7%. 20.1 sec |passive1 = Heavenly Blessing |flavorp1 = Helios, who worships the Absolute God, is granted divine authority from the heavens. |pEffect1 = Increase allied units Skill damage by 122% and damage by 255%. |passive2 = Firm Will |flavorp2 = Her unwavering Will is the driving force behind her justice. |pEffect2 = Increase allied units Cooldown Recovery rate by 13%. |passive3 = Magical Judgement |pEffect3 = Increase allied units damage by 250% and Single-target damage by 320%. For each additional enhancement, further increase the damage of allied units by 9%. |passive4 = Commander's Order |flavorp4 = Commander Helios is the only one who can control the 12 powerful War Gods. |pEffect4 = Increase allied units Single-target damage by 318 and their by 294%. |passive5 = Judge of Time |flavorp5 = The Judge of Time is the only one with the absolute power to control the ripples of time. |pEffect5 = Increase allied units Single-target damage by 594% and damage by 392%. Also, 'Crack of Time' and 'Commander's Protection' cooldown recovery buffs are doubled. |passive6 = Commander's Dignity |flavorp6 = Helios, the great commander of the Titans, possesses beauty and strength. |pEffect6 = Increase allied units Attack Power by 102%, by 116% and Damage by 348%. Also, when Helios uses 'Commander's Protection', increase the Single-Target Attack Power of allied units by 212% and Damage by 188%, maintains 10 overlays. |passive7 = Corp Commander |pEffect7 = Helios' Active Skills reduce the cooldown recovery rate by 3%, increases allied units Single-target damage by 122% and their damage by 160%. For each additional Infinity enhancement, further increase allied units Single-target damage by 24% and damage by 16%. < |infskill1 = Party Magic ATK |infEffect1 = Increase ATK by 900% for all allies. |infskill2 = Party Single ATK |infEffect2 = Increase Single ATK by 900% for all allies. |infskill3 = Golem Party Skill ATK |infEffect3 = Increases Skill ATK by 1080% for all allies when battling World Boss Golem. |charskill = |charEffect = }}